gonna_be_the_twin_tailfandomcom-20200213-history
Anko Īsuna
ANKO ISUNA " Teenagers who wear glasses are so sexy ! " ''---''Anko _____________________________ ; Īsuna (イースナ Īsuna) / Anko Īsuna (善沙 闇子 Īsuna Anko) : Voiced by: Yōko Hikasa (Japanese); Leah Clark (English) _____________________________ Appearance Acena / Akno Isuna is an alien being, from the same alternate dimension ( in fact, the same village ) as Twoearle, but resembles a typical human teenage girl. Acena's stage presence and alternate personality is the Singing Idol and Rock Star named Akno Isuna. She is of average height, with an average sized and proportioned female body, but the costume she wears on stage at her rock concerts makes her look very slim with a slightly larger sized bust. Acena has below-the-shoulder blades jet black hair, worn in twin tails gathered and held with fashionable hair clips. She has a somewhat angular face, with bangs covering part of her forehead. Her little girl 'big eyes' are in a misty purple-lavender color, made even more attractive and sexy by glistening purple eye shadow. She always wears glasses with a black frame. Her skin tone is medium beige, but her show attire always gives her a fresh, appealing, and fun appearance, but a deeper, more mysterious Lolita look. Anko appears to wear the same performance outfit to many of her rock concerts. It consists of what looks like a sleeveless black and maroon ice skating dress, with the skirt part of the dress layered with many tiers of ruffles. Over the skating dress she wears a front zippered black vest with white trim in a tooth pattern. There is a white diamond pattern on her bust, with a fluffy knife-pleated bow tie below her neck. A maroon chain-link garland adorns her hair, held in twin tails by cute, tiny bows. Anko always wears glasses in a black plastic frame. Black and maroon Opera gloves are on her arms, that flare out toward the wrist into bold ruffles. She wears formal white gloves on her hands. Her legs look long, slim and sparkly, due to the style of fashion pantyhose that she wears. Over her pantyhose are above-the-knee thigh-high sexy black garterless stockings. On her feet are custom, shiny shoes that look like ballet slippers. Anko's beautiful singing voice is captured and transmitted by a tiny mic and earphones that she wears all the time when she is on stage. Anko Isuna has a secret stage appearance and presence that very few people know about. When she is about to begin her concert and is alone on stage, she may begin to sing or perform as herself. But Anko has the same teleportation abilities as does Dark Grasper, since they are actually the same alien being and humanoid person. This means that at the beginning of the rock concert, indeed, any time during the concert, she can in a micro-second of time, teleport away from the stage, and be replaced by an Anko Isuna that is completely identical to the real Anko in every way, but is in reality ''a 3D Hologram ''of herself. The hologram is replenished every micro-second from a random memory digital file that was recorded and stored earlier. No one, not even one of her millions of fans, knows that when she performs a " Live Concert ", that it may very well be 'live', but it could very well be a digital 3D Hologram of herself ! Personality Anko Isuna is the singing idol and rock star persona of Acena. Therefore, they both have similar personality traits, however, there are notable differences between the two. Whereas Acena is lonely and shy, Anko is gregarious and outwardly congenial. Anko uses her outgoing and fun-loving social status as a springboard to become popular with her fans in the music world. Although the subject of many a fan's adoration and envy, she keeps the fact that she is an alien being from another dimension a deep, dark secret. She is crafty in that respect, as well as many others. Her rock concerts serve her in a dual purpose. On one hand, she is entertaining and enthralling her audience, but on the other hand, her concerts serve as a scouting grounds for the Elemelians to harvest humans for their spiritual attributes, something that her misguided heart allows. Like Acena, Anko wears glasses. But Anko takes that a step further in that she spreads the 'glasses attribute' to her fans at her singing concerts, to influence them to also wear glasses, whether they need them or not. Anko is also devious. At one or more of her rock concerts, she gives the impression that she is actually on stage singing, when in reality, she is elsewhere, and a pre-recorded 3D Hologram of her is the one on stage entertaining her fans. The fans come and pay to see a 'live concert', but the hologram rip-off is never found out by the fans. Anko is very fashion conscience. See likes to wear a variation of Gothic/Lolita fashion both on stage, and in public. Anko is materialistic. She is known to do commercials and advertisements for various business and interests. She is easily influenced by the Elemelians, and in turn, the Elemelians will do her bidding. Why, a few of the Elemelians have attended her concerts, in disguise, of course, to help her as roadies, and to enjoy the music ! Category:Characters